Hurt
by lamiss12
Summary: “Stop the act right now, Chuck. I know her. I know you. Blair wouldn’t have given up so easily if you hadn’t told her something. What did you do, for god’s sake?” S confronts C, just after ATLB... 1x13 C/B; S/C and S/B friendship ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Here's a new story, because, well, I'm sick. I have to busy myself and my homeworks are boring. You surely all know what I'm talking about; you have tons of better things to do (by better, I mean, more important), but here you are, reading/writing/on Facebook. It's a disease, I think. Anyway, it's a OS (for the moment), and I don't know if I will ever make it a chapter story. Depends of a lots of things: you, me, my life...

C/B all the way! Don't be mistaken by this stupid Gossip Girl! She only brings drama! But isn't it why we all love her so much?

Take places directly after the last episode, A Thin Line Bectween... (1x13) No spoilers, because, well, there isn't any on the entire web! I can't wait fro the next episodes to be shoot!

* * *

Serena quietly closed the bedroom door. Blair was finally asleep, but not before crying for, oh, what, hours? She knew that somehow, Chuck had done something. Blair was never this broken; and she had to have talked to Chuck. It was the only explanation. But what exactly had he done to her? She was on her way to find out.

She found him at his suite, totally wasted. The door wasn't even closed. The wealthy think they're invincible, furthermore in their own palace. She entered, and calling for the brown haired boy, she eventually spotted him, lying on the sofa. She shook him until he regained consciousness, and he looked at her with fazed eyes.

"Chuck! Wake up! You have some explaining to do!"

"Calm down Sis. What's the matter? You're finally up to take our bath?"

She slapped him.

"Shut up!"

Chuck stood up, keeping his hand on his wounded cheek.

"That was uncalled for!"

"Oh yeah, really? Wanna bet?"

"Okay, Serena, could you _please_ tell me why you felt the urge to come wake me at what- _four_ in the morning?"

She crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe _you _can tell _me_ why my best friend tried to escape to France tonight?"

Chuck quickly hid his surprise. Blair and he were truly alike.

"Uh, Serena, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but didn't you notice that Blair's sexual life is the latest scandal at school? Maybe she tried to leave because she lost her throne, her friends, and her precious little boyfriend?"

He smirked.

"That's just a guess."

"Stop the act right now, Chuck. I know her. I know you. Blair wouldn't have given up so easily if you hadn't told her something. What did you do, for god's sake?"

A shadow covered his eyes.

"Nothing. I did the right thing."

"Uh, excuse me? You did the right thing? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Listen, I was wasted, okay? And tired, and angry, and sad! I had just lost my best friend because of her! She fucking used me, god knows how many times! I'm not a last resort, for anyone, even for _Blair fucking Warldorf_!"

Taken aback, Serena softly asked the obvious question.

"Chuck, why do you care?"

"Sorry?"

"I said, why do you care if she uses you? You do it all the time! And you can't refuse free sex, can you? So why, this time, it matters? And don't say that your ego was bruised!"

_It matters because it's Blair. It matters because I fucking care about her. And she fucking doesn't!_ That's what he was thinking. But there wasn't enough booze in the whole world to make him confess that.

"I don't know, okay? It just does! No one uses a Bass!"

"Why can't you be honest? You didn't run away to Monaco because she wounded your pride!"

Everything suddenly connected in Serena's head. Everything made sense.

"Wait…You run away because she had slept with Nate! Oh my God, Chuck, are you in love with her?"

Maybe it was because he didn't immediately denied her theory, maybe it was because he closed his eyes before answering. But Serena knew the truth, whatever he pretended.

"No. I… I… Damn it, Serena, what do you want from me?"

Serena could tell the tears weren't far away. He was heartbroken, and it was the hurt that had make me say awful things to Blair, whatever it was. His voice was weak, and so were his legs. Her sisterly instinct she didn't know she had kicked in and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Chuck", she softly whispered.

He stood there, motionless, as she hugged him. He finally returned the embrace, a little awkwardly. Maybe their parent's marriage could be not entirely a bad thing. Maybe they would both gain a new sibling.

Neither saw the groom passing by the corridor, looking through the open door. They didn't pay attention as he shoot a picture before sending it to Gossip Girl.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here. Seems like __**S**__ and __**C**__ share a heart to heart. But is it only bonding between brother and sister? Or is it more? Their hug surely doesn't look innocent. And we all know how innocent the two of them are… I hear incest is the new thing in the fabulous life of Manhattan's elite. But what about__**Lonely Boy**__? And, more importantly, what about __**B**_

_You know you love me, XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _


	2. Chapter 2

HI everyone! After lot of asking (okay, eight persons, but the eight most nicest people on the whole world), here is a new chapter! I'm still sick, and I don't like this chapter, but well. At least it's written. A big fat THANK YOU to my reviewers, especially Emmeline Baker, because I always see her name somewhere on my favourite fics, and that she was the first to review, and to gleechild, who write wonderful fics and who isn't fun because she had already figured out everything.

* * *

Blair woke up as her cell phone buzzed. By reflex, Blair immediately opened the text from Gossip Girl. As soon as she read it, she wished she hadn't. Serena and Chuck? What the hell was going on? A shiver shook her. Was Serena the reason why Chuck seemed to be no longer interested in her? Did something happen between them? Why else would they be hugging? Especially after the whole scandal! The picture dated from the night before. So Serena had immediately gone to see Chuck after she fell asleep. Classy. Rage submerged her. She wanted explanation. NOW. She called Serena: "Hello, you've reached Serena Van den Woodsen, congratulations. I'm not her for the moment but…" Blair angrily hung up. She was gonna find out what the fuck was going on. But before, she had to stick her finger down her throat. Her self esteem had been deeply crushed for too many times this past weeks.

Meanwhile, Serena had innocently fallen asleep on Chuck's couch, unaware of the drama that her visit had caused. Chuck hadn't rest at all; he had watched Serena sleep and had finished his book, The Grapes of Wrath. He didn't even flinch when his cell began to buzz. He frankly didn't want to talk to anybody, and the two persons he wanted to see weren't likely to send him a text. He had just step out of the shower when he heard agitation, proving that Serena had finally awaken. Their conversation of last night was fresh in his memory, and he was kind of afraid to confront her so early in the morning. He felt awkward when he thought of what had taken place in his suite just the night before. They had made peace. He may have found a new and faithful ally. Too bad it was the best friend of the girl who had broken his heart.

Somebody knocked at the door, that he had eventually closed after the rollercoaster of emotions had ended. Still in his towel, he shouted to Serena to answer the door. She shouted back, heading for the door..

"Chuck! Where the hell are my sho…"

Behind the door was Blair, pale as the death and apparently very mad.

"…Blair?"

"Hi Serena. How are you today? Did you sleep well?"

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She pushed past her and entered the well-known suite.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you were a great actress? I'm sure somebody did. I mean, I truly believed you when you said that we were friends again, and that Chuck disgusted you. He wasn't so disgusting after all. Or not enough to stop you from sleeping with him"

Her voice was rising.

"Did Dan know? Or is it just a one night stand, like you used to do? I have to say, I overestimate you, Serena. I really thought you were gonna stay faithful to a guy for more than two months."

Chuck chose this very moment to step out of the bathroom.

"Who was at the…"

He stared blankly at the girl in front of him.

"Blair?"

She smirked, ignoring the hurt she really felt. He was naked under his towel.

"So cute! You too already talk the same way! You surely didn't waste time. So, Chuck, how was she? Did you _ride her hard and put her away wet_?"

"B, please, don't get all worked up, you're getting the wrong idea. I was just…"

Blair glacially interrupted her supposed best friend.

"Don't even talk to me. I gave you a chance, S. You betrayed me with Nate, and I forgave you. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, I guess. Right?"

Her tone was bitter, but not as bitter as the feeling she had on her stomach. Tears were stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction at letting them see that they had hurt her.

"Blair, listen to me, I swear…"

Serena attempted again, but was cut of by Blair.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

The violence of her answer and the desperation that could be felt hushed Serena. She knew that she would have to explain everything to Blair; but now wasn't the moment. She was blinded by rage and sorrow.

Chuck finally quietly spoke. He knew his last chance of going back with her had been definitely shot by now. If the scene at the bar wasn't enough, the supposed betrayal with the best friend had done it. It was over, and for good.

"What are you doing here, Blair?"

She turned to him, pain written all over her face, even if she was keeping a strong face.

"I just came to see if Gossip Girl was right. I guess she is."

She didn't miss the look of surprise they were giving her.

She weakly fake a smile.

"Yeah, it's the headline of the day. You really should be more careful."

She left, her heart shattered on million of pieces. Little did she know, her heart wasn't the only one broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm almost not sick anymore, and I'm sure your wonderful reviews helped. I mean, you guys are amazing. I was walking around smiling like mad for the last two days! So, to show my gratefulness, here's the next chapter. Still short, I know, but it discourages me when it's too long (to write, I mean. To read, the longer the better!)

Thank you again, especially... No, no special thanks, you were all wonderful.

* * *

Chuck let himself fall on the couch. That was it. Blair had been a dream; a stupid, silly teenage dream. She was going to do everything she could think of to get Nathaniel back; and she thought _a lot_. Eventually she would succeed. She would get her throne, her friends, her boyfriend, her life back. Except he wasn't gonna be a part of it. She and Nate could hate him together; it would be a nice, coupley thing to do.

Serena quickly found her shoes and her cell and turned back to Chuck.

"Chuck! Look at this! This bitch has a photo of us hugging!"

Chuck read the text and threw the phone away.

"I swear, I'm going to find out who she is, and she's going down."

"Where do we go from here? I can talk to Blair once she's calmed, and explain her everything. Then she will forgive the both of us and it will okay."

He chuckled.

"Right. No, Serena, you won't explain anything to her. Don't you understand? It's perfect. This way, she can go back together with Nate and be happy. In a few months you'll be forgiven and the three of you could go back to the way you were."

"Are you kidding me? What about you? Don't you want Blair back? I mean, you lo…"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence. No, I don't want Blair back. I'm done with all this drama. And I may have had a little infatuation, but it's over. Blair loves Nathaniel and always will. Even if I wanted, I couldn't compete. Nobody can."

"So you give up, just like that, because she doesn't immediately fall in love with you?"

He threw his hands in the air.

"Stop talking about love! Listen, Serena, last night was very nice, okay? I'm grateful, really. But if you ever tell anything that you may have heard or understood, I swear I will make you regret to have even come back in New York. Let it go. Run to this little boy toy of yours to apologize. But it's better if everyone continue to believe that we slept together. I don't want people asking questions. Are we clear?"

"Oh my God, Dan! He must have seen this! He's gonna be so hurt! Chuck, please, call him and explain to him. He won't believe me and I really love him. Please. If last night really meant something, you'll do this for me"

Chuck rolled his eyes at the uses of "love".

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

She handed him her cell after having dialled Dan's number.

"Hello, Dan, right?"

"You're not Serena."

"Good point. Listen, it's Chuck."

"Chuck? Why are you calling me? To rub off on me your little fun with my girlfriend? Do you want another black eye? I swear if I see you I…"

"Calm down. We didn't sleep together. I was in bad shape and Serena comforted me."

"She_comforted_ you? Are you kidding me? Why would she do this?"

"Because she's almost my stepsister. And that she's… a great girl."

Serena was smiling like mad.

"Aww, Chucky…"

"Shut up Serena! I'm on the phone."

"So you can promise me that she was only at your suite because you can't cope with your little rich kid's problems alone?"

Chuck cringed.

"Nothing happened. I'm gonna let you talk to her."

"Please."

He handed the phone to a smiling Serena.

She mouthed "Thank you" and left the room to reassure Dan.

Once again, Chuck was left all by himself. His cell phone rang, and, groaning, Chuck grabbed it. Who could be calling him?

The response wasn't very pleasing. _Dad_.

He looked at his phone for a few seconds, pondering his options, before finally answering.

"Yeah?"

"Why hello son. It's always a delight to have you on the phone."

"Good morning. What do you want?"

"I heard an annoying little rumour, and I do hope that's not true. Charles, I allow you numerous of things, but, seriously, Blair Waldorf? I thought it was an unspoken rule that you would not touch my friends' daughters. Am I wrong?"

Chuck sighed.

"You're a little late, Dad. Blair and I are so last week."

He could feel his father's rage from here.

"Don't worry, it's over. You'll still be invited to Waldorf's events."

A sigh of relief escaped Bart's lips.

"I expected no less. Charles, I suppose there is no uses to refresh your memory about what the consequences of another little unpleasant incident like that are."

Chuck cringed.

"No."

"Wonderful! Don't forget the brunch of Sunday morning."

His father had hung up.

"Bye", he muttered to his now silent cell phone.

Serena ultimately got out of the bedroom where she had locked herself to patiently reassure her boyfriend. She smiled at Chuck.

"Thank you. Everything is alright. Dan isn't mad. Are you sure about Blair? She needs somebody right now, and if it's not you or me, I don't know who she will turn to."

Chuck snorted.

"Blair can take care of herself. But you could apologize and say that it was an accident, that you were drunk and that I seduced you. I'm used to be guilty of every little things going wrong in Blair's life. One more or one less…"

He seemed so sad that Serena felt the urge to tell him that everything would be okay. But she didn't know if it would, and Chuck hated lies.

She hugged him a last time. He awkwardly responded, still not accustomed to this amount of demonstration of affection.

"Bye, see you tomorrow at the brunch!"

She flashed him a smile as she disappeared behind the white door.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! The Brunch - part 1.

I'm sorry for the extra delay, but I'm in vacations and enjoying it. I'll try to update more often :)

A huge thank you to my reviewers and readers, you're amazing and keep me going.

R&R?

* * *

Sunday morning had come too fast to everyone's taste. Blair wasn't exactly looking forward to attend a brunch where no one would talk to her apart from her _cheating lying slut_ of a best friend. She had had to turn her cell off (something she never, NEVER does) because of the never-ending calls of Serena. Couldn't she just take a hint?

She had a smile as fake as Hazel's nose plastered on her face. Yes, she hated this people. But scowling had always made her face look ugly. Her smile dropped at she spotted Chuck and his new _sister_. They were whispering and quietly laughing. Chuck looked… different. As if Serena's company was changing him. Her anger was suddenly replaced by sadness. Wasn't she the one who made Chuck want to change? Had she been the second choice, a way to get to Serena? Was it because he had been rejected by the blonde girl that he had settled for the brunette? Her insecurities were rushing back to her and she felt the urge to go 'clean her system'. She was heading to the bathroom when Nate showed up in front of her. She jerked away, surprised.

"Nate! You scared me! How are you?"

Their last encounter was far from her mind, but as she looked at his arm, she saw Jenny firmly attach to it. Her smile became glacial.

"Jenny. I didn't know you were invited to a _private_ brunch of Upper East Siders."

"I invited her. Listen, Blair, I wanted to tell you before you heard it by other means. Me and Jenny are together."

She should have been upset. She knew that. But the only thing that was bothering her in this new item was that Jenny was stealing her life. Nate? It was more what he represented for the UES that was driving her mad. She didn't want Jenny to become the queen because she was on the King's arm. She smirked.

"Oh, really? Oh nice of you Nate."

He seemed rather uncomfortable.

"We can still be friends?"

Lost in his guilt, he had apparently forgotten that he had told her just the week before that they weren't anything anymore. Blair hadn't, though. And gaining this friendship back was a huge step on her way back to her throne. Jenny knew it, by the look on her face. She had agreed with Nate that they should go tell Blair, but Jenny thought it was more in a 'look with who I am now' way. She had looked forward to rub off this new developpement in Blair's face. And she was fucking smirking. Her plan of destroying Blair's last hope had apparently failed.

"Of course Nate. But… I don't know if Jenny would be comfortable with the two of us hanging out. I mean, after our _intense_ history together… So, maybe I'll see you around."

She sadly smiled and turned to leave, ready to head back to her initial direction: the bathroom.

One, two, three, four…

"Blair! Wait!"

She had to hide her smile of triumph.

"Yes?" she innocently asked, turning back to the couple.

"I'm sure Jenny wouldn't mind the two of us talking. Right Jen?"

Jenny was cornered and the two girls knew it. She faked a smile.

"Of course not. Blair _needs_ a friend."

Blair cringed at the implication of her lack of friends.

"That's so sweet of you Little Jenny! I'm so happy you're not jealous of what we have, Nate and me. So, I'm gonna let you two alone, I have to go talk to the other guests."

Jenny sweetly smiled at Blair.

"Say hello to Serena and Chuck for me!"

Blair tried her best to not show her irresistible want to slap the little bitch.

"I will. See ya!"

She was pushing the bathroom's door when a hand strongly grabbed her arm.

"Don't." He whispered.

Blair had closed her eyes, refusing to look at him.

"Let me go."

"Not as long as your next move is to stick your finger deeply in your throat."

Her eyes flipped open. She shivered as he exposed her bulimia so crudely. So he knew? Since when?

"I thought you said you didn't care."

"I do."

"You sure don't act like it."

"Neither do you."

"Who said I care?"

Hurt, Chuck slowly let go of her arm. He held her head down, refusing to look at her. She stayed motionless for a second, reflecting on what to do next. She finally pushed the door open and entered the almost empty bathroom.

Tears clouded her vision as she looked at her face through the huge mirror. Why had he tried to stop her? Did he really care? But he had said awful things to her. Why this turn around? It wasn't logic. He was acting. But when? The time he told her he cared, or the time he said he didn't?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

I'm really sorry it took me so long! I just had some problems, who lead to others, and that to no end. Right now is a pretty difficult time for me so I would appreciate if you forgave me to not update as much as you want. Anyway, I'm going to Vienna for a couple of days in two weeks, everything should be fine at my return. Sorry again, but I'm trying, I really am. It's just pretty hard. All the people who ever had my kind of issues should know. Anyway, enough with my life, here with the new chapter. I'm pretty happy with it, I have a plot all ready, and I can't wait to hear your opinion!

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chuck looked blankly at the bathroom door Blair had just pushed. What the fuck was he thinking? He was at the bar when, his eyes wandering around, he had spotted Blair talking to Nate and Jenny. Apparently, Nate had pretty quickly got over Blair. He had cautiously watched them as the scene had unfolded in front of him. He had seen the exact moment where Blair had glanced at the bathroom and he _knew_. The sight of Nate and Jenny had made her feel horrible again. Wouldn't she ever get over Nate? As much as this thought had pained him, his focus was on her next action. He hadn't been thinking when he had made his way through the crowd to stop her.

"_I thought you said you didn't care."_

"_I do."_

"_You sure don't act like it."_

"_Neither do you."_

"_Who said I care?"_

She was right. What had made him think she cared? Everything had been pointing out the contrary. What a fool he was. The worse was that her happiness still seemed like one of the most important thing in the world to him. God. He was so pathetic.

He caught Jenny staring at him from the other side of the room.

Jenny. Of course.

She had ruined Blair. She wanted to take over her life. Blair could never be happy again if Jenny was still in the picture, especially with Nate.

Chuck winked shamelessly at her. He only had to bring her down with him, and Blair would be good again. Seducing a young freshman who wanted nothing but the glamorous life? That he could do.

He saw a look of confusion in her eyes, but it quickly changed to a more assured one. She licked her lips, her eyes looking right in his.

Nate was still blissfully unaware, talking to one of his friend from St Jude's.

Chuck stopped a waiter and quietly whispered an order in his ear. He nodded and headed to Jenny.

"Miss, a friend of yours had asked me to give you this drink, along with a message: 'My place, tonight, ten o'clock. It won't be orange juice that you'll be drinking'"

Jenny took the juice and thanked the waiter.

Nate curiously asked if she knew who this 'friend' was. She took a sip of her drink, her eyes still looking right into Chuck's.

"No. I don't know. Maybe some weirdo from the school."

She smiled, focusing back on him.

"Don't worry. I'm too happy with you to go to someone else."

He smiled and lightly kissed her.

Like she was going to turn down Chuck Bass.

If Nate had been oblivious to the exchange, Serena hadn't. What was Chuck doing? One minute he looks hurt like hell by Blair's behaviour, the next he's flirting shamelessly with Jenny. She didn't know what was going on, but she surely was going to find out. She motioned toward Chuck, who was leaning against the wall nearing the bathroom door.

He smiled at her as he saw her come closer.

"Hey."

She grabbed his arm, taking him in a dark corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him.

"Excuse me?"

He truly seemed bewildered.

"You drag me here to ask what is wrong with _me_?"

"Cut the crap Chuck. I saw your little flirt with Jenny. Don't you think Blair and Nate already hate you enough, without you seducing her? She's Nate's girlfriend, for God's sake!"

His look darkened.

"I was just being friendly. Don't get your panties in a twist."

She sighed.

"Each time I think I understand you, that I feel sorry for you, you do something like that."

"_Feel sorry for me_? Who asked you to _feel sorry for me_? I don't need your pity, I'm doing just fine!"

"Chuck…"

"No, Serena, I'm tired of you coming to lecture me every time I do something that doesn't please you. Go back to your little boy and let me be."

He motioned to head back to the brunch.

She called after him.

"Chuck! Chuck!"

He didn't stop.

"CHUCK!"

Serena had practically yelled. Almost the whole room was now watching them.

He stopped but didn't turn to face her.

Embarrassed, Serena only half-whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Please. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to Blair and Nate."

He scoffed.

"Like anyone cared."

He walked out of the room, already knowing that this scene would cost him some problems with his father. He might not be in condition to see Jenny tonight, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I'm unforgivable. But I'm recovering from a hard relapse in the world of ED. Anyway, now that I'm more or less alright, and since I felt awful for making you wait for so long, I have three chapters all ready. I post this one now, and the next tomorrow, and the next the day after. But next week, I'm in Vienna, so no update and lots of fun for me. Yay!

Thank you so much for all your reviews, it keeps me going!

(Am I the only one who is dying to see Michelle Trachtenberg on TV again? And in Georgina's skin!! I CAN'T wait for the next episode. And for more C/B, of course.)

* * *

_« CHUCK! »_

Blair took a last look at herself before heading back to the main room. Chuck was apparently making a scene. _What else is new?_

As she pushed the door, she saw Serena, looking pretty desperate, quietly whispering something to an indifferent Chuck. His answer kind of surprised her.

"_Like anyone cared."_

What the hell were they talking about? She was dying to go ask Serena. But she couldn't. She was mad at her. She was close to forget just for a moment her grudge, just to know what was going on. Her curiosity would be the death of her.

And what was it to her if the two new lovebirds were fighting? They had betrayed her. She couldn't care less. It didn't matter to her. Right? Right. So why was she craving for understanding? Why was she pleased that Chuck and Serena weren't happy like Nate and Jenny?

And, more importantly, why the sight of Serena with Chuck was far more nauseating, no, far more _hurting_ that the one of Nate with Jenny?

Frantically, Serena's eyes wandered around, looking for help or support of any sort. But she only saw Blair. She didn't thought twice before heading toward her.

"Blair! We have to talk."

Blair coldly smiled at her sometimes-best-friend, trying to keep up appearances.

"Oh, really, we _have to_? I have absolutely nothing to tell you. Oh, wait, I do. _You're a back stabbing slut_. I'm done now. You can go away and steal somebody else's boyfriend."

"Fine, you may have nothing to tell me, but I do. And… Wait, did you just refer to Chuck as your 'boyfriend'?"

Blair cold victory smile instantly disappeared.

"What? No. I meant Nate."

She was screwed and they knew it. Serena didn't buy her lame excuse.

"Blair, I'm so sorry about what happened. We didn't sleep together. Nothing happened. I came to see him after you fell asleep to yell at him for his behaviour toward you, but he snapped at me saying that it was your fault and how he was so hurt and in love with you and I just… I just couldn't let him alone in such a state. I spend the night on the couch and you came in as I was heading back home. The hug was one of comfort, nothing more."

Serena had talked so fast, eager to let it out before Blair had the chance to walk away, that she didn't realize what she had said.

Caught of guard, Blair's mind had stopped working at the "in love with you". _He was so hurt and in love with you. _

"He… He… He told you WHAT?"

Blair stuttered. And Blair Waldorf DOESN'T stutters, in any occasion. She had to get herself together, and fast. Chuck Bass shouldn't be able to rip her to shreds like this.

Serena put a hand on her mouth, finally realizing her confession.

"Oh my God. I did not just tell you that. He's gonna kill me. He's already mad, but that, that, he will never forgive me. Oh my God, Blair, look, I didn't mean for you to find out like this. You can just, like, forget it. But, the point is, nothing happened. So, I didn't betray you. So we can go back to normal. Okay?"

But Blair had already regained composure.

She laughed humourlessly.

"Serena, Serena, Serena. You have totally been played off by our dear Chuck. It was all an act S. In love with me? Seriously? Chuck Bass in love? And admitting it? He's an unbelievably gifted liar. I should know. I mean, I actually believed in his sincerity and that his concern was genuine. I was ready to be her _girlfriend_."

She snorted.

"S, really, I love you, but you can be so naïve sometimes. Even if I have to concede that I fell for it, too. So we're okay. But, please, stop right now this sibling thing with Chuck. He's manipulating you. It's all he does."

Serena was confused.

"No, no, Blair, I truly think that it was genuine, I mean, he didn't told me directly that he was in love with you, it was more, like, obvious, in his way to be so mad, he really seemed hurt."

But Chuck in love with her wasn't something Blair could handle right now. Her fairytale life was already falling apart, and feelings towards Chuck were _out of question_. If she could hold on to something, anything, it was her dream.

"Serena. Chuck. Isn't. In. Love. With. Me. Okay?"

Serena stood silently, staring sadly at Blair.

"Whatever. But, just so you know, Chuck made a rendezvous with Jenny at his suite, tonight. I think he's plotting something. Do something if you want, but don't say you weren't warned."

With one last glance at her best friend, Serena walked away from the brunch and the whole debacle.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair had left the brunch almost immediately after Serena. She had too much information to digest in one time. If she was intensely relieved by the fact that nothing happened between Serena and Chuck, more than she was willing to admit, the whole "in love with you" thing was still tormenting her. And, more than anything, the date with Jenny was driving her crazy. She would have warned Nate, but her friendship with him was too fragile to risk it, especially if Jenny wasn't at Chuck's. She would lose all his trust and would look like a jealous ex-girlfriend trying to ruin a happy couple. Which she indeed was. Anyway.

She walked aimlessly around her apartment the entire afternoon, dreading the night that was sure to come too fast. What if Chuck slept with Jenny? What if she really was nothing but one of the many? In a time of indecision like this afternoon, Blair would normally have gone shopping. But lately, she couldn't go out by herself, and she had no one to call to go to Bendel's with her. She finally decided to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's to get her mind of things. But even this usually perfect cure wasn't able to keep her from thinking of Chuck and Jenny. She looked at her clock. Nine pm. She couldn't just let this happen. She had to come over to Chuck's suite. She would pretext anything, like the wish to gather her things, or demand explanations, whatever, anything to interrupt the cosy date.

She grabbed her things, called a taxi and was off to Chuck's.

Meanwhile, Charles Bass had had a pretty rough 'conversation' with his father this same afternoon. At 3 pm, he had been formally called in his father office. It was never a good thing, but he was fully prepared, already knowing what would happen. He had walked in, his head bowed down in shame.

"Charles. I'm pleased to see that you're in time."

"Good afternoon father. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I must say that I'm disappointed in you. Yesterday morning, when I called you, I falsely believed that you had understood my wishes for you to not make waves. The stunt you pulled at the brunch this morning is unforgivable."

"Yes sir. I apologize."

"I want to believe that it won't happen again."

"It won't, sir."

"I hope so. Otherwise, I would have to punish you. In fact, I don't see how your behaviour shows me that you're responsible enough to run a club like Victrola. It's only natural that I took away the direction from you, don't you agree?"

"Father, I…"

"_Don't you agree, Charles?_"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm happy that we get this point across. Now, I think you know what you deserve for these deplorable actions."

Chuck closed his eyes.

"Yes, sir, I do."

Bart took off his belt, and hit.

Once.

"I'm really sad that we have to use this kind of methods. I thought the lesson was learnt."

Twice.

Chuck let out a small cry.

"Come on, you could at least be a man and accept it in silence."

He stopped at the seventeenth time, because Chuck was seventeen.

Chuck had awkwardly come back to his hotel room. He had send a text to Jenny saying that he couldn't make it tonight, but that it was only a matter of time before they could 'finally discuss privately'. He had taken her cell number a long time ago in Blair's phone, convinced that it could be useful one day. Today, he was thankful for it. He didn't know what he would do if Jenny found out.

He was lying on the sofa as he heard a knock on the door. His first thought was that it must be Jenny, who may have not see his text. But it was highly unlikely, she was glued to her cell, like all the Constance girls, watching closely every single thing, and afraid to be the last to know of a new gossip. But if it wasn't Jenny? Serena maybe? She could have decided to come by to make things rights. He was difficultly standing when he heard a key. Who had his suite's key apart from his father, Blair and him?

_BLAIR?_

She called his name as she opened the door.

"Chuck! I'm coming in…"

She stopped as she saw his state. She rushed to him after having cautiously closed the door.

She was helping him sit down as he seemed to endure too much pain to stand up.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm great. What are you doing here?"

She had the decency to blush.

"I… huh… I came to get my things."

That was a lie and Chuck saw right through it.

"If that's your story."

"What's yours?"

His face held no emotions as he answered.

"I got into a fight."

She humourlessly chuckled.

"Riiight. Do you often fight with belts?"

Surprised, he just stared at her, speechless.

"Oh, come on Chuck. You know my secrets, because you notice. I do too. Don't you think I never figured out why you have such a love/hate relationship with your father or why you don't live with him? Or why you have, conveniently after each of your big pranks, black eyes or belts' scars? Don't you think I saw it when we slept together?"

He closed his eyes as he spoke next.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She seated next to him, hugging him from the side.

"I know."

She was whispering.

"It's gonna be alright. You're not alone. He loves you."

"He took away Victrola, Blair. What am I going to do?"

His voice was shaking.

"You'll get it back. You just have to suck it up for a bit, to stay on his good side, and if it doesn't work we'll ask Serena to put a word to her mother. You'll get it back."

"And you? Will I get you back?"

"You always had me, Chuck. Just because we're fighting doesn't mean we're not gonna end up together."

"I thought that was you and Nate."

"It stopped being Nate the day he slept with Serena. Or maybe it never really was him, except in my stupid dream."

"You're giving up on this dream?"

"I prefer this reality."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Nothing would have changed, Chuck. It will take more than a night to fix things between us."

"I thought so."

"This is just an hours-long truce. Tomorrow morning, if you mention this night, I'll deny it."

"As if I wanted anybody to know about it."

They smiled to each other.

They held each other all night, joking around, and discussing useless things far from the dreaded subjects like the following days or any of theirs friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm off to Vienna!

* * *

Morning had come. She had silently changed in the spare school uniform she had at Chuck's suite, and left early, not glancing once in his direction. The truce was over.

He was a few minutes late to his first class; his back was still aching terribly and he was walking painfully slowly. As he was speaking to his teacher, he missed the touching scene going on between Nate and Blair.

Nate had caught up to Blair in front of the school.

"Blair, can we talk?"

She had smiled at him; they were kind of friends, after all.

"Sure, Archibald. What's the matter?"

"It's just… I don't think we had a real discussion, you know, a closure. I mean, it ended so fast, with Chuck, and now I'm with Jenny… I just wanted to be sure that they were no hard feelings."

Blair couldn't have been happier. This was a good morning if it was the morning of Nate's and hers finale closure.

"You're totally right. And no, Nate, everything is alright. We just weren't meant to be."

They stand in a comfortable silence, just enjoying to truly look at the other for the last time. Blair's fingers affectively followed Nate's jaw line.

He smiled at her.

And, with the worst timing possible, Chuck exited the school, only to be greeted with this sight.

To say that his heart broke would be a cliché; but there wasn't any other way to describe his feeling. Blair had, once again, used him. He was a fool. So he reacted the only way he knew: by being a jerk.

"Nathaniel, Blair, it's lovely to see you two together again. I was starting to think that you really were into this little J. It would have been a shame."

"Chuck…"

"What? What is the problem with Jenny?"

"Oh, nothing. I mean, we just had a date yesterday night, but if you're no longer with her, it's not a problem I suppose."

Nate punched Chuck in the face, causing him to draw back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Chuck? First Blair, now Jenny?"

"No, Nathaniel, that's you."

"I'm not with Blair! Jenny is my girlfriend! Did you really saw her last night?"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Blair yelled.

"Nate, back off, okay? It isn't about you. It's about me."

"Oh, but I think you're wrong, Blair. It's about our beloved Nathaniel. It has always been about him, doesn't it?"

"Stop it, Chuck! I told you it was over with Nate! We were just discussing as friends!"

He snorted.

"History is against you Blair. Last time you did something with Nate 'as friends', you two slept together."

"You had just ruined my cotillion!"

"Excuse me? Blair, did you sleep with me for revenge?"

The trio fell silent.

"Nate, I'm sorry, I just…"

He threw his hands in the air, disgusted.

"Save it. I don't want to have anything to do with either of you. You too do belong together."

Nate left as the entire student body was still hungrily watching. Photos were taken every second.

Blair suddenly became aware of this attention.

"Chuck, please, can we take this somewhere else?"

"Why? Will you stop treating me like shit if we go somewhere less crowded?"

"Excuse me? You have been the one using me!"

"Are you kidding, Waldorf? You came to me for comfort, and then you threw me away, and you did it again. You know, I think that you more than anyone wouldn't treat me as a second best."

She stayed silent as his words sunk in.

"Okay. So I've been a bitch. What else is new?"

He laughed.

"You don't understand, do you? I will not be the one you came crying to every single time Nate chooses Serena, or Jenny, or anybody over you."

"I wasn't the one crying over my daddy last night."

As soon as the words came out, Blair wished she could take them back.

He stared at her open-mouthed, as did the rest of the school.

Chuck Bass? Crying in Blair's lap? Because of his father? That was too juicy to be true.

"I must say, Blair, that I underestimated you. I thought we were playing fair. That, even if we were in a nasty fight, you had the decency to keep some things to yourself."

"Yeah, I know, and I have, Chuck. It just slipped out."

"Funny how I would never use your weaknesses as weapons, but you have no problems doing it with mine."

"I…"

"You know, Blair, all my life I've been thinking that you were just putting up a face for the society: a cold, hard, bitchy face. But that the real Blair hid inside of you was a sweet, funny, witty, vulnerable woman. I always flattered myself in thinking that you were the real Blair with me. Now, I just think that you're a fake, cold-hearted bitch."

He looked at her a last time.

"You crossed the line here, Waldorf. Don't worry about any butterfly anymore."

He walked away as tears were streaming down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG. You guys are just AWESOME! I love you all.

I'm unforgivable but there has been a lot going on, a death in the family and everything. Anyway, the next chapter should be up really soon. Thanks for your support!

* * *

She silently sobbed, motionless, as the entire student body was now whispering animatedly about the scene that had just took place right in front of them. Her vision was blurred by the tears, but she clearly saw Chuck disappear in his black limousine, leaving her alone with her mistakes. And the worse of it all? She deserved it. This humiliation of being left alone on the school's steps, at the mercy of her 'friends', with tears ruining her make-up. She had just been the worst bitch ever to the one man she loved, who had never, or maybe just once, failed her.

She slowly started to walk away, still hearing the hushed whispers. Gossip Girl must be having a field day.

Serena hadn't witnessed the already legendary fight. She was at a café in Brooklyn, happily chatting and making out with Dan, as her phone buzzed, and buzzed, and buzzed non stop. She finally read the texts and turned white. There was a whole transcript of the C/B/N exchange, with photo proofs.

"Dan, I- I need to go. Blair needs me."

"What? Serena! Blair always needs you! When will I come first?"

"No no no, Dan, it's not that you're less important, but right now, I have to go see Chuck and…"

"Chuck? I thought it was Blair that needed you. Listen, Serena, if you need to go, go. But don't come running back with a smile thinking everything's okay. Because it won't be."

"I'm really sorry, Dan. I love you. But…"

"…Blair and Chuck or whatever needs you. Go, Serena. Nothing is stopping you."

She looked in Dan's eyes a last time before taking off, leaving him frustrated and angry at the situation.

Saying that Chuck was disappointed was an understatement. He was currently in his limo, trying to understand what has just happened. He and Blair had fought; and not in their usual "i-hate-you-but-i-love-you" fashion. No, Blair had used the big guns. The ones who hurt really bad. The ones they weren't supposed to use, no matter what. Like he would never, in the worst case scenario, talk about her relationship with her mother, her bulimia or the gayness of her father. There were rules. And just like that, in one sentence, there weren't any anymore. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the tear. Chuck Bass didn't cry. _Never_.

Luckily his cell rang, giving him a perfect distraction. He frowned at the ID. _Unknown_. How the hell an unknown number had managed to get hold of his number?

"Chuck Bass speaking."

"Hello, am I speaking to Charles Bass? Here's the St Paul's hospital of Genève. We're calling because you're on the list of "persons to call in case of emergency" of Miss Georgina Sparks."

"Georgina? Why is she in your hospital?"

"She tried to commit suicide, sir. We couldn't get a hold of his parents, you're the next number. Are you available? There is a lot of paperwork to fill and she's alone. It's never good for the recovery to wake up alone after a tentative of suicide."

"Of course. I'm on my way. Let her know that I'm coming right away."

"Thank you Mister Bass. Have a good day."

He hung up and stared aimlessly through the car's window. He finally spoke.

"Change of plans. We're going to the airport."

Serena was pissed. She had tried calling Blair; she hadn't answered. She had tried calling Chuck; she had been immediately redirected to his voicemail. She had stopped by Chuck's suite and Blair's penthouse. No one was home. She was considering giving up and running back to Dan to apologize, when she realized that she was just in front of Chuck's burlesque club. _Victrola._

"Of course", she mumbled. Chuck must have come here to escape his fight with Blair.

She scrunched her nose as she entered. Burlesque was a nice word to describe the place. Strippers everywhere, loud music, glass of alcohol in every hand. She looked at the sofa in front of the scene, reserved to the VIP of the club. There was someone. She headed straight to it but was shocked when she saw who was there. It wasn't Chuck.

"Blair?"

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Blair looked at the floor.

"I'm waiting for Chuck to show up."

"Oh. Me too."

There was a pause and Serena seated next to her best friend.

"So. Rough day, huh?"

Blair laughed humourlessly.

"You could say that."

"I read Gossip Girl."

"Who didn't?"

"I'm sorry Blair."

"For what? It was stupid of me to say that. It just… I don't know. I was so angry at him and I just…"

"Snapped."

"Exactly. And now I feel awful because he never would have done that to me, S. Never. He trusted me and I let him down in the worst possible way. God, the things he said to me, S! I felt like dying. And I still do. Now he won't answer my calls and he didn't even come here. He always comes here! That's his place for escape! I mean, he should be here! Do you think he didn't come because of the memories? Oh my God, I ruined Victrola for him. He loves Victrola. I'm such a…"

"Stop it, Blair. Stop ranting about how you're such a bitch and you deserves to die and everything. You made a mistake. A stupid, really dumb mistake that I don't approve of. But it's okay. He will forgive you, eventually, and everything will go back to normal."

Blair raised her head to look at Serena. Her voice was broken as she spoke. "Really?"

Serena hugged her. "Of course. He cares too much about you to just give up. It's Chuck Bass, after all."

Blair laughed sadly. "Don't we know it."

"So. Wanna tell me why the stripper in the corner pointed you and called you 'baby vamp'? Are you a regular here?"

Blair laughed again, more happily.

"That's an embarassing story."

* * *

More C/B in the next chapter. It was just too early for them to face each other again. But don't worry, they will... And it may not be very pretty.

Review if you feel like sharing your thoughts :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I know it has been a while, but hey, it's summer break! I spent the most wonderful month of my life in Boston and NY. And then I was so sad to be home that I couldn't do anything. Anyway, here the new chapter, and the next one would be, either really soon, either delayed by the now approaching (and dreaded) September 2th. It may be a great day as GG would have returned, but it's also the day I go back to school... Life's unfair.

I really have to shut up. Leave me a review if you're kind enough! Constructive critisicm are welcomed!

And a gigantic THANK YOU to all my readers!

* * *

Chuck couldn't help but hum as he made his way through the agitated hall of the hospital. He finally reached Georgina's room: she was still asleep. He couldn't believe he had actually gone to see her, leaving everything behind him. Bart had called several times, surely really mad at him for skipping school and simply disappearing without a warning or a note. But it was just suppositions; Chuck hadn't taken any of his calls. There would hell to pay; _later_. Right now he was just relieved to have finally filled every damn paper about Georgina. She had apparently been awake for a few hours as he was on his way to Switzerland, but they had drugged her to ease her pain. So here she was, sleeping again, and Chuck was still waiting for her to grace him with her awaken self. He was just pressing the 'ignore' button of his cell (Bart, again) when he heard her shift in her bed. He raised his eyes to see her, pale as a ghost and confused, looking at him.

"Charlie?"

"Georgie. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too. I'm good, thank you for asking. Sadly I don't think it's necessary to ask you how you're doing."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's no use being a smartass. I ODed. _Big fucking deal_."

He laughed humourlessly.

"Well, you see, it is a big deal when you fall into coma, near death and do all this _in purpose_."

She choked.

"Excuse me? On purpose? What, do you think it was like, a pathetic suicide attempt?"

"That's exactly what me and the whole hospital think."

"I'm not that desperate. Wait, that's why you're here? Because they told I tried to kill myself?"

Chuck shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Kind of."

Georgina let out a dry laugh.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe this. The party got out of control and I did more lines that I could handle. That's all. No sob story to tell, I'm living a great life, thank you. You can go home."

Chuck stood up, angry at himself and at Georgina.

"Fine. Excuse me for my concern. I don't even know why I came. I should have known that you would play it that way. Don't worry, the next time you end up in a hospital, I won't bother."

He headed for the door and was turning the doorknob when he heard Georgina call him.

"Chuck, wait! I'm sorry."

He turned around.

"What?"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry for being like this. It really means a lot that you came."

He stayed silent as he scrutinized her face. Was she sincere or was she playing him, once again?

"Please, Charlie. I'm being serious. Thank you."

He sighed.

"You're welcome."

She smiled at him.

"Sit down! I wanna know what's going on in the great Charles Bass's life."

* * *

_Good morning everyone!_

_Once again, Gossip Girl has a scoop for you. Guess who was spotted at St Paul's hospital, in Genève, Switzerland? __**C**__. Yes, you read right. And what was he doing? He was visiting __**G**__. Scoop, I told you. Our source, __**newyorkerabroad189**__, has yet to find out why __**G**__ is staying for. But word has it that the reunion between the former lovers was agitated._

_Was this trip planned or is __**C**__ escaping his problems? How __**S**__ is going to react to her __**C**__ fleeing away to see __**G**__? And what is __**B**__'s place in all that? We all saw this legendary confrontation at Constance. But what's the meaning of the fight? Is __**C**__ with __**S**__, __**B**__, or __**G**__? _

_Spotted: __**B**__ and __**S**__ leaving Victrola, looking quite drunk. BFFs again? __**B**__ surely is forgiving._

_**N**__ and __**J**__ making out in this cute little café on 6__th__. Careful, __**N**__. Didn't __**C**__ talk about a date with __**J**__?_

_Everything is messy and twisted, but isn't it the way we love it? I promise you I will soon straighten it out for you all._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

* * *

Blair spitted the cofee she had just tasted as she read Gossip Girl's text.

"SERENA!"

The blonde came running to the kitchen, worried by Blair's yell.

"Blair? What's going on? Everything's alright?"

"Everything's alright? _Everything's alright? _Why yes Serena, everything is just fucking peachy. Guess who Chuck is visiting?"

Confused, Serena answered "Hu, I don't know. Nate?"

Blair chuckled.

"Wrong. He's currently visiting your dear friend _Georgina_." The name was said with so much hatred that Serena couldn't help but take a step back.

"What? No. Georgina's in Switzerland!"

"Well, so is Chuck, apparently."

"But... Why? I mean, he _hates_ Georgie. I know Chuck doesn't like a lot of people these days, but still, I don't really see him seeking comfort in Georgie."

Blair sighed. "Neither do I. But the facts are clear: he got away from New-York, his home, to go to Georgina Sparks." Once again, she spitted her name as if it was a dirty word.

"Stop saying her name like that. She's my friend."

"She's a whore."

"Come on, Blair, she's not that bad. She may be good for Chuck."

Blair snorted. "Excuse me? Are we talking about the same person? Georgina Sparks is a vicious bitch who manipulates everyone."

"Some say the same about you."

"Your point?"

"My point is, some people say really bad things about you, and I defend you, because you're my friend."

"Yeah, and because these are _lies_."

"Blair, come on! Be honest for a moment! Anyway, we're getting sidetracked. What I meant was, I tell people to shut up when they're badmouthing you. And I'll do the same for Georgina."

"You've got to realize that she's a dangerous psycho. Do you remember the way you were when she was still at Constance? No, you don't, because half the time, you were drunk, and the other half, you were hang over. But I do. And I can tell you, Georgina Sparks is nowhere near a good influence on anybody. Not on you, and certainly not on Chuck."

Serena threw her hands in the air.

"Fine! Be that way. But that doesn't change the fact that Chuck put an ocean between you and him."

Blair sighed. "I know. He has to come back. I can't do anything to get him to forgive me if he's in Europe. And Summer break is an eternity away!"

"Why don't you just go to Switzerland?"

"Because I have classes to attend! Yale, remember? Chuck may don't give a damn about his future, but I treasure mine. And that would be a rather desperate move, especially coming from me. Anyway, that's out of question. He has to come back to New York."

"Don't you have any devious plan to make him come back? You always do."

"Well, S, I'm glad you asked. You see, I had this idea…" Blair wickedly smiled.

"Why am I not surprised that you have already everything planned out?"

"Because your my best friend?"

"And what makes you think that I will actually cooperate?"

"I don't know... The fact that I have pictures of you making out with this ugly bodyguard at Cabo?"

"Blair!"

"And because you love me?" She said that with an angelic smile.

Serena sighed, knowing she had lost this battle, and that she would lost severals others in the future.

"You know, sometimes you scare me."

"No I don't! Come on, let's go to work, we don't have time. Who knows what Whoregina could already be doing to little Chuckie!"

"Chuckie? You call Chuck Chuckie?"

"No, not Chuck..."

"Eeew Blair, gross! Please!"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

She smirked.

"It's true that he's certainly not little."

"BLAIR!"

* * *


End file.
